Westenders Characters
The official character page ongoing televison soap, Westenders. Sally Dawn Pasikoh stars as Sally Josta. Sally first arrived in the show in 1996 as an 18 year old. Throughout the show, Sally has become an extremely popular character. As of 2013 she will have starred in the show for a total of 17 years with short breaks in between to allow Dawn Pasikoh to concentrate on other projects. Her early storylines include a teenage pregnancy, her baby being stolen by her sister Melanie, and later depression. Sally then became a background character while Dawn, the actress, filmed other shows. Sally returned as a main character shortly and the storyline concentrated on her relationship with her new fiance and his daughter. Sally struggles to bond with his daughter. At the same time, she struggles with her own son as it turns out that he is blind. It turns out that her mum knew about him being blind but didn't tell her. Angry, she visits her sister in the hospital (where she has been since stealing baby Casper), and slowly begins to visit her sister more often. When her sister is finally released from hospital, Sally and Melanie decide to go to Australia and travel around the world. She tells her fiance that she is leaving him, as she has found out about an affair that he has been having. He denies the affair and tries to stop her from leaving, but she gets away, and he is almost knocked down by a small pink car, which gives her a chance to continue running away from him. Melanie, Sally, and Casper return to Westenders three years later. They stay for a year and later leave again. Sally returns alone with Casper. She soon finds out that not long after leaving Melanie to travel by herself, Melanie was knocked into water by a small pink car, and drowned. She struggles to come with terms with the death. She goes on to marry Archie, another long term character in the show. Together they have two children. Her most recent storylines generally include her children and being a parent. She has to look after Archie when he becomes unwell. In 2012, her mother returns to Westenders, to tell Sally that she is unwell. Sally doesn't believe her mother but as she walks out, her mother dies on the kitchen floor, traumatising Sally. In 2013, Archie is better, and the pair discuss adoption. Melanie Julia Thomas starred as Melanie. Melanie joins the show with her mother. They arrive when they find out that her sister, Sally, has moved to Westenders. They make up and forgive eachother for arguements that happened before they arrived in the show. Melanies major storyline is stealing Sallys baby, Casper, to take him and to have him as her daughter. She renames Casper to Carly. Melanie is eventually found after 8 and a half weeks of looking after "Carly", and she is taken to a mental hospital. Sally originally tells her that they will never speak again. When Sally finds out that Casper is blind she visits Melanie in hospital, feeling that she needs to see her. They begin to become close again, with Melanie accepting Casper for what he is, Sallys son. When Melanie leaves hospital she leaves Westenders, with Sally and Casper, to travel around Australia and the world. Eventually Sally decides to return to Westenders with Casper. Melanie decides to continue travelling. Days after returning home, Sally finds out that Melanie was killed the day after she left. Melanie was walking along looking at ships on the dock, when a small pink car lost control, came off the road, and hit into the back Melanies legs. Melanie was knocked into the water and drowned. Craig Colta Syal starred as Craig. Craig was introduced to the show with his toddler daughter, Lyyienna, and he ended up engaged to Sally. He soon has an affair with postwoman, Vasoud, which Sally finds out about. She tells him that her and Casper are leaving. Craig is distressed and tries to chase after them, but is knocked down by a small pink car. He is left crying on the road and she leaves him. He isn't seen leaving the show officially, however, the car scene is his final scene. Archie Jon Jason Roadton stars as Archie. Archie joins the show in 1999. He is known for opening and running a small coffee shop which has become popular in the show. He is known for having a calming and sweet personality, which he says is like his coffee that he sells. He marries Sally and has two children with her. In 2011 he becomes ill and his cared for by Sally. In 2013 they discuss adoption. Michelle Kittie Ko stars as Michelle. Michelle was born in 1989. She joined the show in 2009. Her main storyline was when she started to have a drinking problem. In 2013, she managed to overcome these tragedys and soon became a happy character. Daphne Alesha Teemo starred as Daphne. Daphne was born in 1990. She joined the show in 2000, and left in 2003. Millie Violet Orsk starred as Millie. Millie was born in 2003. She joined the show in 2009, and left in 2012 when her mum was murdered. Matt Matthew Smoby stars as Matt. Matt was born in 1994. He joined the show in 2012. He was involved in a car crash storyline. Ula Lottie Strathen starred as Ula. Ula was born in 1986. She joined the show in 2011, and left in 2012. She died in the car crash storyline. Ben Jay Jalste stars as Ben. Ben was born in 1990. He joined the show in 2011. He was involved in a car crash storyline. Cameron Stevie Soluma starred as Cameron. Cameron was born in 1994. He joined the show in 2009. In 2012, he was driving to the booked holiday with his friends - Ben, Ula, and Matt. He didn't tell them that he had been drinking, and he ended up crashing the car. Ben, Matt and Cameron all survived, but Ula died straight away. After this, he told them all what had happened, and asked them to keep it a secret. Ben told him that he can't ever trust him again. In 2013, he decides to tell Jennifer the truth about the crash. She is shocked and leaves him, causing him to leave the show. He tells Jennifer "you've always been naughty" and leaves. Jennifer Molly Smoby stars as Jennifer. Jennifer was born in 1995. She joined the show in 2012, when she arrives she confesses her attraction to Cameron and they soon begin a relationship. She becomes fast friends with Susie. In 2013, she discovers the truth about the crash and leaves Cameron, causing him to leave. She is devasted and refuses to believe it is her fault. She is comforted by Susie, her "bonded friend". Susie Mai Bookskie starred as Susie. Susie was born in 1993. She joined the show in 2008 and became a main and popular character straight away. She was described as "a fresh faced" character. As soon as she arrived, she was involved in a storyline where she became obsessed with Selena, believing that they were friends and becoming heartbroken when Selena ever pushed her away. Selena later upset her by telling her that she hated her and thought she was an "ugly fat bumhole". Susie became depressed and refused to have any help. Selena finally apolgised and help her get over her depression. They become friends, however she soon becomes obsessed with Hayley and starts to stalk her, telling Selena about "someone she loves". Selena believes it is one of the males and doesn't bother, but she starts to realise when she secretly reads Susie's diary, but then Susie comes in her room. The girls fight and Susie ends up being taken to hospital after hitting her head and near to death. When Susie wakes up, she apolgises to the sisters but she blames Selena for the attack and is still in love with Hayley. Once she is out of hospital she decides to leave and try get over her love for Hayley. In 2010, she goes through with it and leaves without saying goodbye. In 2011, Susie returns and is happy to see Selena and Hayley. She assures them she hasn't feelings for them and they all become friends again. However, she soon becomes in love with their brother, Harris, but she isn't used to this and starts to take drugs as a result. She is discovered by Diana who decides to help her. Susie is unsure but this but allows her to and they become friendly, causing viewers to consider this as a possible relationship. At the end of the drug storyline, Susie thanks Diana and kisses her, shocking her. Diana decides that she also likes Susie. They soon reveal to everyone that they are in a relationship, Susie wanting Selena and Hayley to approve of this. Hayley understands and hugs her happily, but Selena stands at the background glaring at Susie, trying to understand, but can't. Susie and Diana's relationship is going great and they soon move in together, when Selena breaks in and attempts to murder Diana. Susie comes into the room after her shower and discovers Selena, and tackles her to the ground. Selena is shocked and runs from the house, with Susie letting her go in tears. She goes back and comforts Diana in shock of it all. In 2012, Susie and Diana decide to leave because of Selena, who has never managed to understand the relationship. Susie arrives at the house one day and says goodbye, Selena rushes after her and begs her not to go, but Susie tells her she has to. She leaves Selena crying and goes to find Diana, they get in a taxi and leave, waving goodbye to Hayley, Harris and Samantha. Wilma Hilary Yotah stars as Wilma. Wilma was born in 1992. She joined the show in 2012. When she first moved into the street, she started dating Ben, however they broke up when she kissed Eddie. She began dating Eddie in late 2012. In 2013, Wilma is involved in a stalking storyline. Selena Sapphire O'Brian starred as Selena. Selena was born in 1993. She joined the show in 2007 along with her sister, mum, and brother. She moved out of home in 2011 and got a flat herself, however she returned back home thinking that she acted too young to live alone. In 2013, Selena decides to leave and go stay with friends and leaves Westenders. Zora Debbie Yotah starred as Zora. Zora was born in 1986. She starred in Westenders for a month in 2011 as George's real sister. She left with her brother. George Andrew Latey starred as George. George was born in 1988. He joined the show in 2010 and left with his sister in 2011. Daisy Courtney Santasho starred as Daisy. Daisy was born in 1995. She joined the show in 2001 as a child in care, and in 2002 was adopted. She left the show in 2009. Dora Nadine Brown stars as Dora. Dora was born in 1998. She joined the show in early 2012. She is currently involved in a storyline with troubles at school with her work and being bullied. Victoria Lauren Brown stars as Victoria. Victoria was born in 2000. She joined the show in 2012. She is a main character. Selena Florence Adams starred as Selena Jayson. In 1998, Selena joins the show, lying that she is 16 when she is actually 14 years old. It turns out that Selena ran away from home to raise her child, having hidden her pregnancy. She meets fellow new character, Sadie, who agrees to help her. Sadie and Selena become best friends and describe eachother as sisters. Selena is tracked down two years later, by the police, but they arrive on her 16th birthday and therefore can't force her to return home. Her parents try to get her to return home, sending people to kidnap her. Sadie is killed accidently during a struggle with one of the attempted kidnappers. Selena rushes to Sadie and bites the kidnapers, who quickly give up and run away. Selena stays for a few months more at Westenders, before moving on, with her baby Lucy. Sadie Stacey Montak starred as Sadie. Sadie joins the show in late 1997. She is new to Westenders. She soon helps fellow newcomer, Selena, who she discovers to be 14 rather than 16. Selena is hiding her pregnancy from her parents and had to run away from home. Sadie helps Selena raise baby Lucy. Eventually, Selana is tracked down by the police, but they are unable to take her home as she is now 16. Selenas parents later send people to kidnap Selana and bring her home. Sadie rushes up the stairs of their flat after them and is pushed down the stairs. Selena comforts her but is unable to help her. Sadie dies, and Selena changes Lucys name to Lucy-Sadie. Melissa Una While stars as Melissa. Melissa joined the show in 2003 as part of the new Myka family. Months after arriving, residents begin to realise that she is a gangster, determined to destroy Westenders and the lives of those who live there. In 2005 she is eventually arrested. During her time in the show, Una While was nominated for "Most Aggressive Girl" but didn't win the award. It was confirmed that Melissa would return in 2013. When she returns, she convinces her family that she has changed. One day a male shows up at her families house and reveales that when she got out of prison they had a three year relationship and twins. Melissa confesses to her family that the twins were put up for adoption but seems to regret the decision. That night Melissa goes for some lettuce at 11pm, and the male appears and beats her up. She refuses to tell her family who attacked her but her mum suspects the male and contacts the police. He is soon arrested for the attack on the sensitive Melissa. Sarah (Smith) Connie Bell starred as Sarah Smith. Sarah Smith arrived in the show in 2006. She was described as the shows new aggressive villan character, brought in to replace Melissa, who left the previous year. It is revealed that Sarah, who goes by the name Smith, had just been released from prison where she met Melissa. She became friends with Melissa and promised to continue ruining Westenders for her. Three years later, she is shot dead, starting a "Who Shot Smith?" storyline. It is revealed that Darcy shot Smith. Darcy April Sandford starred as Darcy. Darcy first joined the show in 2005. She soon begins working as The King Edward bar. Throughout her time on the show, between 2005 and 2009, she was involved in a variety of major storylines. This included an affair storyline, theft, a balding diaster, and the "Who Shot Smith?" storyline. The balding diaster storyline shows Darcy attempting to dye her hair. However, this goes wrong, and the ginger colouring causing her hair to come out. She had tried to dye her hair brown but the company confess to adding ginger and pretending it was brown just to sell it. Viewers said that the storyine raised awarness of these dangers. In 2009 "gangster" character Sarah Smith (aka Smith) is shot dead. It is revealed that Darcy was the one who shot Smith dead. It soon is revealed to several of the main residents, but they agree to not say anything as they belive Darcy has done them a favour. Darcy has no option but no run away and leaves the show. The character became hugely popular on the show. The show writers have said that they would "love for Darcy to return one day". Cassandra Vera Thornill starred as Cassandra. Cassandra arrives in 2009 and reveals herself to be the daughter of Kate Myka. Kate Myka agrees to leave Westenders with Cassandra. When Cassandra books the tickets, she is about to leave, but as she leaves the shop and crosses the road, she is knocked down in an accident. Someone on a bike had to dodge a small car and knocked into Cassandra, with another car then running over Cassandra. Kate V.S Lutar stars as Kate Myka. Kate was introduced as one of the new Myka family in 2003. She is the mother of Melissa, Melanie, Joe, and Cassandra who she gave up as a baby. Melanie Melanie Startla stars as Melanie. Melanie joins the show in 2003 as one of the new Myka family. She brielfy left the show in 2010 until 2011. Melanie is the daughter of Kate. Her only sibling remaining in the show is Joe. Joe Tom Feller stars as Joe. Joe is one of the Myka family. He has been part of the show since 2003 and is and on-and-off background character. In 2004 he meets Jaynie and they begin a relationship. She is bullied at school and later university, so eventually leaves a note for Joe, and simply runs away, feeling that she doesn't deserve him. Jaynie Bella Feller starred as Jaynie. Jaynie was introduced as a new teenage character in 2004. She was introduced as the girlfriend of Joe. Despite plans to keep Jaynie in the show, the actress decided to move on, so Jaynie left the show after one year. She leaves a note for Joe and runs away, the note saying that he deserves better than her. Samantha Jade McMarla stars as Samantha. The Goota family joined the show in 2007. Samantha is a single mother to Hayley, Selena, and Harris. Hayley June O'Brian stars as Hayley. Hayley is part of the Goota family. She is known for her extremely close friendship and relationship with her siblings, and her mum. In 2012 she is contacted by her biological father. Samantha reveals that she doesn't have the same father as Selena and Harris. Angry with this, Hayley leaves the show to try living with her father. She is due to return in Spring 2013. Harris Samuel Craig Luto stars as Harris. He is one of the Goota family. In 2007 he joined the show. In 2012 he left but returned to the show just under a year later and remains in the show until now. He is known for his relationships with several of the girls in Westenders.